Currently, conventional styluses are typically used for performing accurate touch control operations on electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like. When using a stylus, a user usually clicks, by a tip of the stylus, on an area on which a touch control operation needs to be performed. Upon the tip of the stylus contacts with a touch-sensitive screen of an electronic device, an electrical response is generated, and thus a purpose of operating the electronic device is achieved.
However, functions of the conventional styluses generally comprise nothing more than contacting with the touch-sensitive screen, locating a position on the touch-sensitive screen where an operation is required, or generating simple instructions such as open, zoom in, zoom out, etc. by quickly clicking a preset number of times. However, it spends a certain cost in production of the stylus. Therefore, the stylus is typically costly, but its poor functions do not match with its cost.
It can be seen that the conventional operating apparatus for performing touch control operations on the electronic device has a technical problem of a higher cost but less functions, which causes a lower performance price ratio.